Cravings
by Capelle-loves-Aya
Summary: Yuuki has just been transfered to the night class and hasn't fed in awhile. She ends up getting a little frisky and....This is Chapter 1 of hopefully many more please leave comments on if its good and for what i could fix X3 thanks!


_Clack_

Kaname tilted his head to the side a little to see who had entered the class room. Class had just started a few minutes ago and it had all been quiet. "Ahem, class a student has just transferred from the day class," the teacher said. Kaname still with his head down not taking in fully what he had said. Head snapping up noticing who it was, "Yuuki?!" Blushing, Yuuki bowed to the class, "Good evening… everybody."

"Look its Kaname's lover!" Asato said in the back. "Wow when did they decide to transfer her?" Rido asked. The entire class of vampires broke into a conversation over her. With her head down she slowly walked up the steps towards Kaname's seat. Watching her intently the entire time she ascended the steps, she sat down beside him. "Hello Kaname-sama," Yuuki said looking into Kaname's gaze with a smile. "When did they decide to switch you to the night class?" Kaname asked her through the side of his mouth now staring at the teacher.

"Oh… well headmaster thought that now that my pureblood instincts are back and everything I should be in the right class." Yuuki said quietly looking down at the desk. "I was wondering how long it would take for him to finally switch you over." Kaname said through his teeth. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes while the teacher taught the lesson. With his head propped up by his arm and tapping his pencil Kaname sat in silence looking out the window at the moon, while Yuuki was writing down notes about the lesson.

Kaname's gaze drifted down from the window to her face. He loved how cute she was when she didn't understand something. "Are you having trouble?" Kaname teased her. Yuuki looked up and frowned at him, "What makes you think that?" Laughing in amusement he rubbed her arm, "It's pretty easy to tell that you're having trouble when you always sigh when you don't get something." Turning a shade of red Yuuki turned her head the other way and went back to writing notes.

_**scritch scritch**_

Still laughing in amusement he whispered, "Don't worry I'll tutor you later tonight if you want." She stopped writing for a second and continued on, "Ok Kaname-sama if you have the time." Propping his head back up on his arm, "Don't worry I always have time for my princess." Yuuki turning a dark color of velvet, she smiled to herself and continued to write.

Asato slowly bent down in between them from the row behind, "Aw what a sweet couple." Yuuki continued to write but with a small amused smile. Kaname not as much, seeming mildly agitated he turned his gaze back behind him towards Asato and gave him a dirty look. Everyone behind them was in a group and had listened to every word they had said. Quickly turning back around Kaname watched the clock. "You may go," the teacher called out. Before Kaname could stand up to leave Yuuki cut in, "Kaname I need to talk to you about something."

He nodded his head to get her to carry on but she sat in her seat and waited for everyone to leave. When they all had left and the door was closed. Yuuki quickly turned to look at him, "Kaname I'm really hungry," she said in a desperate and pleading voice. Kaname stared at her for a second to see if she was serious. That's when he noticed the starved look in her crimson turned eyes. He shot a quick glance at door and sat back down. "Ok go ahead but try not to get the blood everywhere," he told her closing his eyes.

Yuuki unexpectedly climbed into his lap and pulled herself close to him. She started to kiss the left side of his neck in the place she planned to feed from. Putting his hands in the groove of her lower back he pulled her closer to him. He felt his heart start to race and hoped she couldn't hear it. She bit down into his neck and started to drink. He could feel the hunger from her from by how greedily she drank from his neck.

He didn't care he was trying to calm himself down. Kaname began rubbing her nape and shoulders. She abruptly stopped and let out a moan of pleasure. Kaname continued but decided it was a bad idea. She stopped and kissed him lightly on the lips. He new he was getting carried away in the moment but didn't won't to hurt her feelings so he continued on. When she had sat down on his lap and began advancing on taking off his jacket he knew it had gone too far. "Stop," Kaname said grabbing her shoulders and holding a little ways away. "This isn't the best place to do this, let's go back to the dorm if you plan to feed," he said regretfully standing up.

"I'm sorry I got carried away….,' Yuuki said looking down at her feet. "It's ok but lets go," Kaname told her pushing her down the stairs and towards the door. They walked back to the dorm slowly. Kaname put his arm around her and pulled her close, "I'm sorry to stop you like that, but the classroom isn't the best place to be caught doing that." Putting her arm around his waist, "I shouldn't have let myself get carried away." They got to the door leading into the moon dorm and he stopped her, "Hold on."

He quickly wiped the blood off the edges of her mouth and chin. Yuuki looked up into his gaze with the moonlight dancing in her eyes. She gave Kaname a light smile as he opened the door and allowed her through. He closed the door behind him and followed her up the stairs. After a few seconds he noticed she wasn't going to his study but his room. Extending out his hand, he grabbed Yuuki's hand. Kaname steered her left and through a door. "I'm still going to help you with your studies." Kaname said sitting down behind his desk. Still not saying anything, Yuuki sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out her book.

Kaname got side tracked from his work and started staring at Yuuki. The beast that made him lose control earlier was back. Tearing at his stomach and telling him to go to her. He longed to run his hand through her locks of chocolate brown hair, with her skin silky smooth. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He loved the way her eyebrows scrunched up when she didn't get something.

_crunch crunch_

The sound of her crumbling up a paper made him laugh. He stood up and walked to the back of the chair Yuuki was sitting in. Putting his hand on her shoulder he leaned over her, "No see, you keep putting this supplement in the wrong place." Yuuki stared at her paper for a minute, and redid the problem. "There you go," Kaname said rubbing her neck. Straightening back up, he walked over to the couch. Laying down and covering his face with his had. "Uh…Kaname-sama…are you ok?" Yuuki asked walking over, and sitting on the floor next to the couch. Kaname turned his head to the side to see her.

The truth was he was now fighting against the beast inside of him. "Yeah it's just a headache," Kaname reassured her rubbing his temples. Getting up on her knees she started to stand back up. He didn't know what made him do it, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist. His face turning a bright red he let go of her hand, "Never mind." Yuuki walked back to her chair and grabbed her book and sat back down beside him. Again unable to control his hands he reached out and ran the tips of his fingers through her hair. Yuuki's neck stiffened and his hand froze.

Kaname continued to advance his hand down towards her neck. She started to relax a little bit as he massaged her nape in the same place as earlier. Obviously being aroused Yuuki set down her book and leaned against the front of the couch. "It feels really good," Yuuki moaned. Hearing her moan like that really made him lose it. Kaname had stopped but she already grabbed his hand. Yuuki kissed the top of his hand delicately as if it would break. Kaname tried to pull his hand back but she dragged his hand farther away until she suddenly stopped.

Yuuki quickly stood up and turned towards where he laid. She climbed on top of him. She tucked her head under his chin and grabbed his collar. Gripping his collar she pulled herself up and whispered in his ear, "I love you Kaname-senpai." His entire body went completely still. "I want you Kaname-sama," she said nibbling on his ear. Fighting back the beast inside him he bit his lip. Hard enough for his fangs to draw blood. That definitely wasn't good since he was trying not to do anything to lead Yuuki on even more.

_**sniff sniff**_

__Her head snapped up at the scent of Kaname's blood. Slowly ascending her way towards his mouth. He could smell the fragrance in her hair. The smell of roses and water lilies drugged his senses. She slowly licked the blood off of his lower lip. Then she began slowly kissing him. Kaname dug his fingers into the couch trying to hold him self back. When he felt her tongue licking the rim of his lips trying to gain entrance he snapped. Wrapping one arm around her upper back, and one hand on her waist he deepened the kiss.

_**knock knock**_

__Both of them completely ignoring who was at the door they continued on. Kaname was now kissing her jaw and making his way down Yuuki's neck. "Kaname are you ok in there," Aidou asked through the door. This time, ignoring the buttons, Yuuki tore through his shirt without a waste of time on them. Kaname didn't stop her but carried on rubbing her back with his palm and running his hand through her hair. The door opened as Aidou came in carrying a stack of papers. "Hey brought those papers you asked me to get for you…Yikes!!" Aidou said dropping the papers on floor and stopping his nose from bleeding. "My bad!" he said quickly turning and fleeing from the room slamming the door.

Aidou was standing in front of the door with his arms held out. "What are you doing?" Shiki asked walking by. "Oh nothing just giving the lovers, I mean couple, I mean..." Aidou sputtered in a furious attempt to cover up the truth. Shiki gave him a dirty glare, "What do you mean Privacy?" he asked staring at him piercingly. "Ohhhh!" Yuuki moaned from inside his study. Shiki's jaw dropped as he understood what he meant. Shiki ran away, "Touya come her I have to tell you something!" he said running down the hall.

_**Thud!**_

"That would be them hitting the floor I take it," Aidou sighed shaking his head.


End file.
